MAP10: Redemption (TNT: Evilution)
MAP10: Redemption is the tenth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Tom Mustaine, who also composed the level's music track, "Infinite". While the enemies that appear in the map are largely unchanged in higher difficulties, much of the map's challenge is from its heavy use of ambushes. Infinite also uses parts of Doom 1's Dark Halls. thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP10 Multiplayer In multiplayer deathmatch, one of the respawn points is rigged to seal off the northern and southern sections of the map. In addition, two respawn points will open alternate entrances to the center room. Walkthrough When you enter, you should see a building to your right, with the entrance visible through the window. The first weapon can be collected from the former sergeant near the entrance, along with a box of shells. You can also get a double-barrel shotgun as well. The first ambush is sprung when you approach the western edge of the interior room. Various lesser demons will shoot at you from the southern platform, and a hell knight is released from the eastern alcove. Deal with them, or flip the switch on the left and run through the door. Lower the lift to continue and kill the chaingunner on the lift. To the north is the red key door, which you can't use yet. There is also blue armor, but collecting it may release monsters on the western wall, and also releases a mancubus in the south-east corner of the map. Flip the switch to raise stais to the northern section. You need to collect the yellow key first, and it is located on the northern-most part of the map. After going up the stairs, follow the right corridor until you reach a red-colored barrier, then turn right. The next room has two Arachnotrons next to the plasma gun, and two revenants waiting to ambush you as soon as you enter the room. There are also two pain elementals on the sides of the room. To reach the yellow key, you need to enter the two sides. Entering a side raises a switch, which must be used to raise the platform to the yellow key. When both switches are ready, get the key. Once you do, monsters will begin to teleport into the center of that room, including a Baron of Hell. Note that entering the northern area will release four chaingunners at the entrance. The final section is in the center of the map. When you enter the room itself, two Mancubi and eight sergeants will appear in the room. Get the red keycard at the southern end of the room simply by touching the pillar. With the red keycard, return to the entrance, and deal with the four chainguners. Head to the red key door, open it, and pass through - this lowers the red barriers between the left and right parts of the map. The exit is located to your left, once you pass through the red key door. Secrets While there are five secrets, they appear in one cluster: # Upon entering the elevator shaft in the first building of the level, open the wall to the south before the lift rises. There is a short staircase leading up to a backpack, each step of which counts as a secret for some reason. # One of the steps leading to secret #4. # One of the steps leading to secret #4. # The sector the backpack lies on. # Open the wall behind the backpack to access the "enemy window" in the previous room. Bugs Two of the three super shotguns are only accessible in deathmatch mode (or by using the idclip cheat), but aren't tagged as mutliplayer only. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map10.png|Beginning of the map. Image:Evilution-map10-pool.png|A pool. Statistics Map data Things Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP10 demos from the Compet-N database Redemption (TNT: Evilution) Category:Tom Mustaine levels